


So Excited

by Dustbunny3



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Mild Language, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaikaina finds her way to Chorus, Grif grabs Jensen to show her around (she was the only girl available, aside from the really hot one who plays volleyball).</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Excited

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. I was originally gonna do Kimbalina or Greyalina for my drabble of the day, but then this exchange grabbed me and wouldn't let go.

Katie doesn't choke much, which is good because people mostly stand around awkwardly until she clears herself up. She expects Captain Grif's sister to respond the same when Katie gets too into a story, but Kai surprises her by immediately leaning over and whapping her on the back. It really just makes Katie stumble, but it's still a nice change of pace.

"Wow," Kai says in her giggly voice. "You're kinda excitable, huh?"

"I, well… yeah," Katie mumbles.

Kai surprises her again by proclaiming, "That's… actually kinda hot."

Katie starts to choke again, hardly hearing Captain Grif's distant, "Dammit, Jensen!"


End file.
